


la caja

by ALifeToRepeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: Es imposible que en Bradford pase desapercibido una movilizacion militar como aquellaun pueblo en el que nunca pasa nada los chismes no se hacen esperar, de seguro el hijodel sheriff anda metido en cosas raras, se sabe bien que esta en drogas.algo ha caido del cielo, varios aviones comerciales habian visto cruzar el cielo un potenterayo  en un dia sin lluvia, lo detecto el radar del aeropuerto y tambien el de las fuerzas areas.sea lo que fuese se estrello a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del rio.





	la caja

-has escuchado la radio local- pregunta estupida, Liam odiaba la tecnología, en especial aquellas que solo dispersaran rumores o la inmundicia del mundo, pero Zayn sabía que Liam solo odiaba las malas noticias.   
  
Era el primer dia de las vacaciones de verano y como era de esperarse no tenía nada que hacer, no necesitaba un empleo porque sus padres estaban bien posicionados en la oficina del sheriff, no tenía que estudiar para ninguna materia porque en todas llevaba excelentes calificaciones, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir porque en ese pueblo no había ningún lugar el que mereciera la pena visitar.   
  
Lo que lo dejaba solo con Liam, no es que fuera su único amigo, pero las cosas cambian, las personas cambian; aunque aún faltan algunos años para la universidad había quienes ya estaban trabajando para ahorrar dinero, por ejemplo Louis que era el más próximo a graduarse tenía 3 veranos sudando el culo en la pizzeria del pueblo vecino a casi una hora de distancia, Niall acompañaba a su padres en el camión en los viajes más largos, y Harry era empleado por su padre, el único electricista, aunque sólo por medio tiempo.   
  
Por lo que al final el verano los dejaba a ellos dos por su cuenta.   
  
-sabes que no escucho radio Zayn, no me gusta perder el tiempo-    
  
Zayn dejo de enrollar su cigarro de marihuana y cambio de posición en la cama para ver de lado a Liam, seguía inmerso con el libro de matemáticas y el de geometría.   
  
-sabes? No entiendo cómo siendo tan inteligente tengas tantas dificultades con esas materias- Zayn continuó con el cigarrillo que había dejado de lado.   
  
-quizá sea eso que fumas, me atonta- para Zayn era como un golpe bajo, pero no tenía sentido.   
  
-nunca he fumado delante de ti Liam, y nunca lo haré. Mis padres aceptan que fume esto, pero jamás me perdonarían que te lastimara de ninguna manera-   
  
-si, eso creo- le contestó Liam sin despegar la mirada del libro.   
  
-de verdad estás deseando que el tiempo pase rápido para que puedas largarte de este lugar, no es así?- en su mente se escuchaba como una simple afirmación pero cuando salió de su boca pareció como un siseo irritante, asqueado.   
  
-y a ti que te importa? Odio la mirada llena de lástima con que me ven, además, no es lo que has deseado desde que llegué aquí? -en ningún momento Liam había despegado la mirada del libro pero su presencia siempre fue como una sombra fría e incómoda en la casa, su tristeza y desapego, sus agradecimientos vacíos eran imposibles de ignorar.   
  
Y era verdad había tenido problemas grandes con sus padres cuando había llegado Liam, le había gritado que deseaba que nunca hubiese ido a esa casa? O que se largara? O que si hubiera muerto en el accidente con sus padres le hubiera hecho la vida más fácil a todos.   
  
Habían pasado los dos siguientes meses castigado, sin videojuegos o helado, al final su madre le había hecho entender que Liam ya no tenía padres y que se quedaría con ellos el tiempo que él quisiera.   
  
Por supuesto la relación nunca volvió a ser la misma, nunca se reparo aunque por respeto a sus padres habían acordado tolerarse frente a sus padres.   
  
-sabes que no escucho radio, veo televisión, navego por internet o uso redes sociales- respondió Liam a la pregunta inicial intentando disolver la acidez del ambiente.   
  
-entonces no sabes que han prohibido el acceso rio?-   
  
-otro falso avistamiento de cocodrilos? O que fue la última vez? O si un Jaguar-   
  
-ha aparecido una caja de metal-   
  
-son vacaciones Zayn, el pueblo tiene mucho tiempo libre para inventar historias-   
  
-entonces tampoco sabes que han levantado un cerco metálica protegiendo el perímetro del rio y de la caja?-   
  
-hace 7 meses desviaron el curso del río porque vieron cuerpos bajo el agua-   
  
-hay militares armados protegiendo el cerco y anoche papá llegó molesto porque le negaron el acceso al lugar y a cualquier tipo de información de lo que sucede allí-   
  
Fue entonces cuando Zayn capturó la atención de Liam, que volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido, molesto porque algo de lo que decía realmente no encajaba.   
  
-así es- confirmó Zayn a las dudas no expresadas de Liam -papá no ha ordenado el cierre-   
  
La gente había empezado a preguntarse sobre la cordura del sheriff porque respondía a cada llamado por loco que sonara pero su padre se tomaba muy en serio la seguridad de todas las personas así del pueblo y todo aquello pudiera perturbar la paz.   
  
-lo has visto?- el escepticismo aun era evidente en la ceja levantada de Liam.   
  
-he visto el cerco y algunos guardias, han levantado una base al otro lado del río, hay furgonetas recorriendo el pueblo y algún que otro uniformado haciendo preguntas-   
  
-cuando iras?-   
  
Zayn sonrió con satisfacción, pues su reputación era bien conocida, el problemático hijo del Sheriff, nada que pusiera en peligro a nadie, solo cosas como fumar marihuana o robar alcohol, música a todo volumen a altas horas de la noche, para el resto del mundo quizá fuera nada pero para la gente del pueblo Zayn era la oveja negra, la manzana podrida.

 

-esta noche, Harry vendrá en el coche de su padre-   
  
-no es un coche, es una camioneta y una camioneta muy vieja, nos escucharán venir desde un kilómetro de distancia.   
  
A Zayn le hizo gracia que Liam se incluyera en los planes, y aunque no se llevarán muy bien la mayoría del tiempo no había forma en pudiera dejarlo atrás.   
  
-eso es lo realmente sencillo de todo esto, el cerco rodea la parte del río que abarca el rancho abandonado de los Jenkins-   
  
La cara de iluminó con el entendimiento.   
  
El rancho de los Jenkins  llevaba más de 10 años abandonado y era muy conocido entre los jóvenes porque tenía fiestas allí, iban a beber o tener sexo.   
  
Pero lo que había hecho que la cara de Liam se iluminará con el entendimiento era que desde debajo del lavabo de lo que una vez fue la cocina había un desagüe que iba a dar  al río, y el desagüe era lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se pudiera arrastrar por allí.   
  
-y qué le diremos a tus papás? -    
  
Era allí donde el plan de Zayn fallaba, porque sabía que no había manera de que dejaran salir a Liam con él en mitad de la noche.   
  
-no lo se- Liam se dejó caer en la que estaba como dándose por vencido -además creo que esta será demasiado riesgoso para ti-   
  
Sin decir ninguna cosa más Liam volvió a sus tareas o lo que sea que hiciera con un libro en vacaciones.   
  
Una hora después, cuando Zayn terminaba de enrollar meticulosamente su sexto cigarrillo de marihuana Liam saltó de su silla exaltado.   
  
-lo tengo-   
  
-el que?- pregunto Zayn un poco molesto por el susto.   
  
-la excusa para que me dejen salir contigo esta noche, bueno en teoría tú saldrás conmigo-   
  
-como si eso fuera posible- Zayn se burló.   
  
Liam ignoro a Zayn para no molestarse y terminar peleando.   
  
-Esta noche les diré a tus papás que quiero salir-   
  
-tu? Salir?- Zayn aprendo los dientes con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse.   
  
-si, tu sabes que tus padres nunca me negarán nada excepto salir contigo y salir de noche-   
  
Zayn asintió aun aguantando la risa y lo que sea que le ayudará a escaparse con Liam.   
  
-les diré que es un a fiesta mis compañeros del salón  y cuando me digan que no haré un berrinche y terminare por decirles que te dejare acompañarme para que cuando ponga un pie fuera de las reglas me traigas arrastrando a casa-   
  
-sigue sin tener mucho sentido, imaginaran que caminó en sentido contrario al tuyo en cuando pongamos un pie fuera de esta casa-   
  
-ellos desean tanto que tu y yo nos llevemos bien que te pedirán que aproveches esta oportunidad para acercarte a mí, además saben que tu no me harías daño de Ningún manera.   
  
Zayn ahora estaba sorprendido porque Liam parecía tenerlos bien medidos a sus padres y a él, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre eso, en aquel momento el plan era de hecho muy bueno.   
  
-mientras tanto creo que deberíamos sacar ahora la ropa que vamos a usar, algo que se pueda mojar y podamos tirar en el camino.   
  
Zayn de nuevo estaba sorprendido,  Liam a veces era brillante.   
  
Se pusieron a buscar ropa oscura y vieja que pudieran tirar en el camino.   
  
  
\--------------------------esa noche----------------------   
  
-no puedo creer que de hecho haya funcionado-   
Zayn le sonreía a Liam por el retrovisor.   
  
Zayn volteo a ver a Harry que también veía a Liam pero este con cierto remordimiento, y Zayn lo entendía nunca había hablado bien de Liam a Harry, solo desahogada con el cuando peleaban.   
  
-calma Harry, esta vez está de nuestro lado-   
  
Eso y que Liam había delatado a Harry y Zayn sobre la marihuana.   
  
-no importa, al menos no a mi, es tu responsabilidad cuando sea la hora de echarnos a correr-   
  
-esperamos que no lleguemos a eso-   
  
15 minutos después Harry se estacionaba a las afueras del pueblo, junto a la última casa y el camino al rancho de Jenkins,  debajo de un árbol en La oscuridad de la noche.    
  
Harry no había llevado ropa para cambiarse, no había pensado en que quizá se molaría, así que les dio la Espalda mientras ellos se cambiaban.   
  
Por el retrovisor pudo ver que Liam se le quedaba mirando mientras se cambiaba, se preguntó a qué se podía deber.   
  
Cuando terminó de cambiarse la ropa se giró para darse cuenta que Liam no podía quitarse el pantalón.   
  
-estas bien?- pregunto Zayn envolviendo el pecho desnudo de Liam con los brazos.   
  
"Cuando habían vuelto los temblores" se preguntó Zayn y porque nadie se había dado cuenta.   
  
Liam no respondió pero se dejó abrazar, no podía tener frío era la noche del primer día de las vacaciones de verano, la noche era cálida.   
  
-si no quieres hacer esto te podemos llevar de regreso-   
  
-yo no lo llevare de regreso- interrumpió Harry que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía-  que se quede en el carro y nos espere-    
  
Harry era sincero, no pensaba en posponer aquello por Liam, sin agregar nada más se volvió a meter en la oscuridad.   
  
-voy a estar bien- la voz de Liam atrajo su atencion -solo ayudame-   
  
Zayn se arrodilló y el sonido de sus rodillas aplastando las ojos secas del suelo eran como disparos en medio de la noche, a donde habían los grillos?   
  
-cuando? Quiso saber Zayn sobre los temblores.    
  
-hoy no, mañana Zayn, no hagamos esperar más a Harry.   
  
Cuando terminó de vestir a Liam el temblor de sus manos era más ligero.   
  
-no dejaré que nada te pase, te lo prometo.   
  
Zayn tomó la mano de Liam y se introdujeron en la oscuridad.   
  
Quizá fueron los nervios pero los 400 metros de distancia entre la camioneta de Harry y la casa en el rancho de los Jenkins pareció convertirse en un kilómetro.   
  
Varias veces se tuvieron que detener cuando en medio del inquietante silencio un rama al quebrarse hacía eco por todo el lugar, como una onda expansiva.   
  
Sentían como si algo en la oscuridad los vigilará, no Sentían  peligro solo se Sentían observados.   
  
-puedes sentirlo- pregunto Harry a Zayn.   
  
Sin siquiera haberlo explicado Zayn asintió, entendía lo que Harry intentaba a decir, por eso se llevaban también, cuando  eran niños, antes de Liam llegara sus padres decían que era como si tuvieran un conexión.   
  
En cierto punto el silencio era tan fuerte que quiso cubrirse los oído pero no lo hizo porque no quería soltar la mano de Liam, esa noche su único miedo era que algo luego fuera a suceder, como si fuera a desaparecer.   
  
También tuvieron que correr cuando un convoy de 7 furgonetas pasaron a toda velocidad en dirección contraria y desde ese mundo avanzaron por la maleza pero se mantuvieron junto al camino fuera de cualquier posible convoy o agente militar   
  
Harry se mantuvo todo el tiempo a la cabeza, seguido por Zayn que llevaba de la mano a Liam.   
  
Cuando por fin el camino comenzó a clarear tuvieron que caminar encorvados.   
  
Los últimos metros hasta la cercó original del rancho los tuvieron que hacer a rastras, y ocultos entre los tablones se sorprendieron por el esfuerzo que habían puesto en aquel lugar improvisado.   
  
La cerca de 3 metros de alto era en efecto impenetrable, pero ellos no la iban atravesar, si no que pasarían por debajo de ella.   
  
De la cerca de donde se ocultaban hasta la casa había unos 20 metro de maleza lo que pasarían a rastras lo más rápido posible, entre la casa y el cerco que habían levantado los militares había unos 100 0 120 mts y del cerco militar al río serán unos 70 o 80 metros.   
  
Harry volteo a ver a Zayn con 3 dedos en Alto, y Zayn sujeto la mano de Liam que tendría que soltar un momento para poder moverse rápido.   
  
Harry bajó un dedo.   
  
Zayn soltó la mano de Liam y volvió la mirada al frente, una de las luces en los postes del cerco comenzó a titilar.   
  
Con el rabillo del ojo Zayn pudo ver que Harry bajaba el segundo dedo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar en sus oídos, a la vez que el cabello en su nuca se eriza y un escalofrío brutal le azotaba la columna vertebral.   
  
Zayn no pudo ver cuando Zayn bajaba el tercer dedo porque todas las luces del cerco se apagaron, alguien avanzó en la oscuridad, pero Zayn se paralizó, se paralizó porque no sabía si había sido Harry o Liam el que se había movido en la oscuridad.   
  
Si había sido Harry entonces no podía dejar a Liam atrás, pero si había sido Liam el que había avanzado entonces no había problema.

  
Hubo un estruendo, como el del cristal estrellándose contra el asfalto.   
  
A oscuras buscó con su mano en el lugar en que debería estar Liam pero cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba allí se levantó y se echó a correr hacia donde sabía que estaba la casa esperando que Liam hubiese corrido en la dirección correcta.   
  
En lo que no había caído en cuenta antes de echarse en a correr es que cuando venían por el camino había suficiente luz de luna para ver y ahora estaba totalmente oscuro no podía verse la punta de la nariz.   
  
Con las manos extendidas al frente alcanzó la casa y sin siquiera pensarlo se metió en ella.   
  
Sus pasos eran estruendosos sobre la madera vieja y reseca.   
  
Había una respiración en algún lado.   
  
-Harry?   
  
No hubo respuesta   
  
-Liam?   
  
La respiración se agitó pero no respondió.   
  
Zayn nunca había sentido tanto terror, había perdido a Liam, podía darse por muerto.   
  
De nuevo paralizado, espero, no sabía que estaba esperando pero acompaso sus respiración y espero.   
  
Mentalmente comenzó a contar mentalmente,   
  
"Uno" una respiracion,   
  
"Dos" una segunda respiración,   
  
"Tres" la luz viene desde afuera, del cerco.   
  
La luz del cerco se ha encendido de nuevo.   
  
Liam está escondido en la esquina contraria de la habitación y sin pensarlo se acerca.   
  
Al principio Liam intenta gritar pero. no lo deja, esta frío y blanco como el papel.   
  
-lo siento tanto, no tenía idea de que apagarían las luces- los ojos de Liam estaban desorbitados fijos en la nada.   
  
Pegaron un brinco cuando unos pasos pesados se acercaron sobre la madera.   
  
Zayn se giró para ver quien era esperando encontrarse con un limitar diciéndoles que hasta allí había llegado su caminata nocturna pero se encontró con Harry que se limpiaba la cara con un trozo de lo que parecía ser su camisa.   
  
-que te ha pasado?- preguntó   
-me he estrellado contra el vidrio- Harry estaba un poco avergonzado pero antes de Zayn tuviera algo que decir Harry siguió hablando.   
  
-la luz se volverá a apagar, prepárense.   
  
-como lo sabes?   
  
-parece un fallo en su generado, cuando corrimos en el primer apagón pude ver uno de los focos, titilaba como una luz de halógeno está por fundirse, lo que significa que la energía no era lo suficiente para mantenerla encendida.   
  


El papa de Harry era el único electricista en el pueblo por lo que poco a poco había aprendido el negocio y sabia de  esas cosas, era un poco sorprende que todos encajaran en cierto punto  
  
Harry se acercó a la ventana que daba de frente al cerco, pero aún oculto en la oscuridad de las sombras.  
  
Zany se enfocó en Liam, que seguía inusualmente callado y pálido.  
  
Liam no era así, Liam no era de los que se acobardaba o ensimismaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal, pero para ser sinceros aquella no era una situación normal.  
  
Podía sentir un frío particular arrastrándose por sus huesos, vibrando y dejándole saber que en algún momento las cosas iban a salir mal.  
  
-respira profundo- le dijo, el temblor de las manos había vuelto y era violento.  
  
Y aunque el doctor les había dicho que un desorden mental Zayn no podía dejar de preocuparse, aunque no se llevarán bien la mayoría del tiempo no le gustaba verlo de esta manera.  
  
-aquí viene de nuevo- susurró Harry- esta vez que nadie se eche a correr.  
  
La oscuridad se tragó las últimas palabras de Harry y se sumieron a la vez en un silencio absoluto igual que en la oscuridad.  
  
La respiración de Liam se empezó acelerar y Zayn supo que venía un ataque de pánico, si no lo detenía comenzaría a gritar y sería cuestión de tiempo para que en el mejor de los casos los arrastrarán hasta la comisaría.  
  
Rápidamente Zayn se sentó en el suelo y sentó a Liam entre sus piernas y contra su pecho, y lo abrazo fuerte sacándole el aire de los pulmones.  
  
Pareciera una eternidad cuando el ataque de pánico vino, pero sin poder gritar Liam solo se sacudió tan violentamente como pudo.  
  
En ese punto Zayn estaba listo para regresar y abandonar aquel lugar para otro día, se echaría a correr con Liam a cuestas si lo tenía que hacer.  
  
Segundos después Liam se quedó laxo en sus brazos, quizá se había desmayado por la falta de aire así que lo soltó y se quedaron allí sentados en el suelo por otro minuto, en silencio, en la oscuridad.  
  
Y tardó minuto la luz en volver.  
  
Harry se movía de ventana en ventana como buscando algo.  
  
-no los veo- susurró molesto   
  
-a quien?-   
  
El cuerpo tibio y ligero se Liam le daba un poco de calma.  
  
a los guardias, se supone que había guardia por todo el cerco, y no visto a ninguno, nada de movimiento-  
  
quizá no estén por fuera, quizá estén observando desde adentro- bueno "al menos Liam no estaba inconsciente.  
  
Harry no reconoció el comentario de Liam solo de confirmó.  
  
bueno en realidad no importa, no es que tengamos intenciones de encontrarnos con ellos esta noche, no es así?  
  
Harry se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa, y con ese comentario les dejaba saber que aquella excursión nocturna no estaba terminada.  
  
En situaciones normales estaría de acuerdo, en situaciones normales sería él quien estuviera arrastrando a Harry hacia el peligro, en situaciones normales no llevaría a Liam con el.  
  
Eso es lo que lo tenía acobardado en el suelo.  
  
bueno vamos- les urgió Harry -no quiero pasar toda la noche aquí-  
  
Harry no le extendió la mano a Liam para ayudarlo a levantarse solo a Zayn, dejando en claro que para nada aprobaba el que estuviera Liam allí.  
  
Y Zayn entendía que era su culpa, tanto tiempo soltando la mierda que tenía de Liam sobre Harry había terminado por... no sabía exactamente si Harry odiaba a Liam pero le desagrada mucho, eso era claro.  
  
-no sé si deberíamos continuar-  
  
Harry lo encaró con la mirada enojada estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello.  
  
-en primer lugar fue tu maldita idea venir aquí, así que te arrastraré por ese agujero si es lo que tengo que hacer para terminar esta mierda.  
  
-pero Liam...  
  
-te lo dije es tu responsabilidad tú decidiste traerlo aquí sin consultarme-  
  
-lo siento pero Liam no puede continuar... - desde cuando Zayn se había convertido en un seguidor y había dejado de ser el líder, desde cuando se acobardaba.  
  
-doy una mierda por ese marica...  
  
Y eso fue lo que bastó para reaccionar, su mano en puño levito y se lanzó contra la mejilla de Harry.  
  
-no te atrevas a llamarlo de esa nunca más... lo que él sea o no, no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
-ahora me vas a decir que son buenos hermanos, o es que acaso sólo tú puedes llamarlo maricón.  
  
Fue como agua fría contra su cara, había dicho tantas veces  que Liam era un marica que había perdido la cuenta, pero nunca lo había llamado así enfrente de él.  
  
Como un poco de miedo volteo a verlo, Liam tenía la quijada apretada y los ojos rojos.  
  
Y todo era jodidamente extraño, solían pelearse por lo menos una vez a la semana y más de una de esas veces llegaron a pelearse con los puños, el desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro siempre había estado claro como el agua, quizá las razones no fueran justas, hasta infantiles si se fuera a poner honesto en ese momento, pero es como había sido hasta ese momento, por qué ahora Liam parecía tan ofendido? Por qué ahora Zayn le importaba tanto eso? Es. Dread que en ese momento las circunstancias era un poco diferentes y tal vez extrañas y quién sabe si peligrosas; pero en realidad eso no cambiaba nada. Entre ellos nada cambiaba nunca.  
  
Con una renovada confianza encaró a Harry y le dijo,  
  
-tienes razón vayamos-  
  
Nada cambiaría entre ellos no importaba la decisión que tomará, la hostilidad seguiría allí en cualquier circunstancia.  
  
Liam los siguió en silencio hasta el lavabo de la cocina, cuidando en donde pisaban para que las tablas del suelo no rechinaran.  
  
-aún nada- dijo Harry asomándose por la ventana, Zayn sabía que se refería a que no notaba la presencia de nadie más allí, más que el   Silencio que gritaba alto y fuerte.  
  
La puertas debajo del lavabo habían desaparecido en algún punto de los 10 años de abandono y había pasado a acumular basura, tierra y polvo pero el agujero del drenaje se habría como boca de lobo oscura y fría.  
  
Como fue de suponerse Harry se introdujo en el agujero primero, estaba por también él pero entonces retrocedió y le indicó a Liam que él iría en medio.  
  
-por qué? -preguntó Liam confundido.  
  
-no importa que tan mal estemos tú y yo, no puedo dejar que te pase nada, eres mi responsabilidad-  
  
-no tienes que cuidarme siempre, sé que realmente no te importa.  
  
-no me importa lo que creas, metete en ese agujero, tú irás en medio y estarás más seguro.  
  
Liam quería decir algo más pero no le dio tiempo, si lo dejaba seguir  hablaba no terminaría nunca de pelear, así que lo empujó al agujero.  
  
Con un último respiro y esperando que nada saliera mal se introdujo en el agujero.  
  
Allí abajo no había más que polvo, arañas, humedad y frío. Quizá algún que otro animal pequeño arrastrándose que huía asustado lejos de ellos y cada vez que se acercaban más al río se volvió más frío por el agua que lavaba el calor de la tierra al fluir.  
  
Después de 15 minutos arrastrándose sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse y podía ver exactamente a qué distancia iba por detrás de Liam y Harry pero estaban allí, los escuchaba arrastrarse y también escuchaba el lento fluir del agua, ya estaban cerca del río, esperaba que el nivel no fuera tan alto para que no tuvieran que mojarse tanto.  
  
Cada vez más y más fuerte era ruido del agua por lo que supuso que habrían de faltar por lo menos 10 metro para salir del otro lado pero no había luz lo que quería decir que el generador había vuelto a fallar.   
  
-que pasa? -preguntó cuando se topó con los pies de Liam, nadie respondió.  
  
-Harry, por qué nos detuvimos?.  
  
La respuesta de Harry llegó como un eco pero claro.  
  
-Estamos dentro del cerco pero no puedo ver nada, no sé si hay alguien vigilando así que cierra la boca y espera-  
  
Así que tuvo que esperar, el agua entraba en la tubería y habría por lo menos un centímetro  de agua, lo que tenía su pecho y el frente de sus pantalones mojados, fue en ese momento que noto como si el calor de su cuerpo lo hubiese abandonado, y sentía más frío del que se imaginaba para una no noche de verano, pero igual no le dio demasiada importancia por qué podría ser debido a los nervios y el agua fresca.  
  
La luz se encendió de nuevo y pudo ver la figura de Liam y un poco más allá la de Harry que asomaba la cabeza por el agujero y observaba a ambos lados, dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, algo como "que extraño" o "aquí no hay nadie.  
  
Harry levantó de nuevo 3 dedos en alto y comenzó a bajarlos uno a uno.  
  
Su corazón volvió a palpitar en sus oídos pero esta vez cuando Harry bajó el 3er dedo la luz no se apagó, en cambio Harry salió corriendo y Liam se apresuró acercarse a la orilla, sin saber bien qué hacer pero sin otra opción siguió a Liam que observaba algún punto más allá y sin avisar se echaba a correr, se apresuró para alcanzar la orilla y justo cuando estaba por echarse a correr en cualquier dirección que fuera vio a Liam y Harry en una piedra especialmente grande en el otro lado del río que con la mano le hacía una seña para que esperará.  
  
Ahora el agua le llegaba hasta la barbilla y solo su culo y los pies no estaban mojados.  
  
Que estaban esperando, Harry parecía vigilar cierto punto detrás de él, lo que sea que fuera estaba entre él y el cerco detrás de él.  
  
Liam y Harry se deslizaron abajo en la roca y dentro del agua, a la vez que Harry le hacía de nuevo una señal para que esperará y después para que guardara silencio.  
  
Se iba haciendo más oscuro perdiendo de vista cada vez más a los otros dos, entendió que las luces se estaban apagando y que tenía que esperar, no le gustaba la idea de tener que hacerlo en la oscuridad y con el agua hasta el cuello.  
  
Lo último que vio antes de que las luces se apagaran es que Ellos se habían volteado a ver algo al frente, algo que Zayn no podía ver sin tener que sacar el cuerpo entero, pero estaba seguro que el terror en la cara de Liam era por qué estaba viendo la caja.  
  
"Entonces es cierto" hay una caja allí.  
  
Su respiración se agitó un poco pero trato de controlarse, y espero mientras el corazón marcaba los segundos en sus oídos y odio cada segundo, no sabía si era la oscuridad o el agua hasta el cuello que volvía para revivir aquella fobia a las masas de agua grande.  
  
Lo que escuchaba ahora solo era el agua que arrullaba el ambiente con tranquilidad.  
  
Cuando la luz volvió casi lo deja ciego, parpadeo varias veces para calmar el dolor hasta que pudo ver de nuevo a los otros dos escondidos en la roca al otro lado del camino.  
  
La luz trajo de nuevo la atención de ellos a lo que estaban haciendo, Harry dio un último vistazo por encima del hombro y le indicó que se acercara, sin contar esta vez con los dedos hasta 3.  
  
Zayn se apresuró a salir pero a la mitad no pudo evitar a ver lo que los otros habían visto y se quedó paralizado a mitad de camino, con el agua escurriéndose y los zapatos totalmente mojados, no habían llevado un segundo par, así que tendrían que regresar mojados.  
  
Pero lo que lo detuvo fue otra cosa, en medio del río habían levantado otra cerca más pequeña, que no dejaba ver exactamente hacia dentro en donde supuso estaba la caja, pero tampoco eso fue lo paralizó, sobre ella, por encima, había luces de varios tonos azulados que ondulaban lentamente, pero salían de adentro de la cerca, fluían hacia dentro como si las estuviera absorbiendo, como si la luz fuera líquida y lo que sea que estuviera dentro la estuviera bebiendo.  
  
También había orbes pequeños que no sabía si estaban reflejando la luz o de hecho la estaba reflejando.  
  
El ruido de chapoteos en el agua le recordó que tenía que ocultarse pero la mano de Harry en el hombro lo tranquilizó.  
  
-aquí no hay nadie- le confirmó como si hubiese leído su mente.  
  
-no puede ser, debe de haber alguien aquí- le dijo pero Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-mira con atención a los postes de este cerco- señaló esta vez el cerco que escucho escondía la caja - hay cámaras en cada uno de los postes al igual que en el cerco exterior, en punto alguien ya debió habernos visto por las cámaras y tendríamos visitas.  
  
Zayn giró en 360 grados, realmente sin querer perder de vista el espectáculo de luces, pero en efecto había cámaras en todo el lugar.  
  
-entonces las furgonetas que vimos alejarse cuando veníamos hacia acá en realidad estaban... -  de verdad no quería decir la palabra por qué terminaría por destruir sus nervios pero fue Harry quien terminó su oración.  
  
-Huyendo-  
  
-no pensaran que podría haber algo infeccioso, verdad? - las palabras de Liam trajeron nuevos y extraños miedos.  
  
-si fuera así entonces los militares habrían estado demasiado enfermos para intentar huir o quizá muertos- aclaró Harry -además, el agua y el aire van en dirección contraria a nosotros-  
  
Recorrieron el cerco para encontrar una lona blanca que hacía un túnel que llevaba fuera del río hasta la base improvisada del otro lado el río.   
  
Una especie de domo cubierto con la misma lona blanca de todo el complejo, la lona no dejaba ver hacia dentro lo que significa que tendrían que entrar para terminar lo que habían ido a  hacer allí.  
  
Pero era por orgullo o que más? En cierto punto de había vuelto tan personal que si regresaban sin ver la caja sería algo así como un golpe duro para su orgullo de hombres.  
  
Aún sin estar seguros de que estuvieran realmente solos caminaron hacia el domo muy lentamente, en uno de sus lados había nada más que una simple cortina que funcionaba como puerta, allí tampoco había nadie custodiando.  
  
Zayn entonces estuvo seguro que estaban solos cuando algo que brilló sobre el suelo llamó la atención, concentró la mirada y vio que era un arma, algún día tipo de rifle quizá no estaba seguro, pero estaba tirada en el suelo abandonada, no había manera de algún militar la hubiese olvidado así sin nada más.  
Pero no dijo nada, ya estabas demasiado asustados por estar en aquel lugar solos como para confirmarlo y decirles que había visto el arma.  
  
Cuando por fin entraron pisaron una especie de placas metálicas que a su vez de suelo,   
La tecnología allí parecía haber sido traído del futuro, computadores en el centro, una especie de equipo químico probablemente haciendo análisis del agua y en el otro extremo el equipo de seguridad con pantallas cada una cubriendo las cámaras del exterior, Zayn caminó hasta allí y puedo ver que había una dentro de la vieja casa de los Jenkins y más en el camino por el que habían llegado, si los militares no hubiesen salido huyendo los habían atrapado justo después de que se habían bajado de la camioneta de Harry, no hubieran tenido oportunidad.  
  
Era fácil para todo ver la señal que decía "solo personal autorizado a partir de este punto" y como acuerdo mutuo entre los 3 nadie intentó acercarse.  
  
Zayn volteó para buscar a los otros de aun seguían unas mesas más allá tratando de entender los posibles resultados de los análisis del agua impresos en una hoja de papa el.  
  
-al parecer nada es tóxico- les dijo Harry sin despegar la vista de las hojas y pasando a la siguiente.  
  
Su mirada se cruzó con la de Liam y pudo ver el alivio, pero también incertidumbre de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación.  
  
Fue en ese instante que el sistema eléctrico decidió fallar de nuevo, el grito de Liam llamando por él le rompió el corazón, era una especie de grito doloroso pidiendo ayuda.  
  
En total oscuridad se acercó a Liam, evadió las mesas y los cables regados por el suelo, como si de verdad supiera de memoria aquel lugar.  
  
Se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor fraternal y el hielo dentro de él comenzó a derretirse, todo este tiempo pidiendo disfrutar de Liam como un hermano menor y sin embargo solo se dedicaron a herirse y ofenderse el uno al otro.  
  
Pero la realidad es que tal hielo nunca había existido, solo le asustaba la fuerza de sus sentimientos, le asustaba la profundidad de ellos, y esconderlos con ira e irritabilidad era más fácil.  
  
Siempre era más fácil apagarlos con la marihuana o el alcohol, estar lejos era como si debilitará esos sentimientos.  
  
Liam escondía su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello causando escalofríos en la piel que le recorrían de pies a cabeza.  
  
Sus manos, que ahora ya no eran las de un niño se abrían y cerraban en puño con el frente su camisa.  
  
-está bien- Zayn repitió como un tantra- no dejaré que nada te haga daño nunca- y lo dedo detrás de la oreja, sobre el cabello castaño que había crecido hasta formar curvas y espirales.  
  
De donde había venido aquello? La ternura y el beso? Por qué lo hacía sentir tan bien prometer aquello.  
  
-Zayn- Zayn reaccionó a la voz de Harry que lo llamaba y por un instante había olvidado dónde estaba y lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
de nuevo como si leyera su mente Zayn dirigió su vista a lo que se refería Harry, la luz aquí también se volvía líquida, se doblaba y formaba arcoiris de toda gama de azules y un poco de blanco y amarillo, el fenómeno no era tan fuerte como lo era cerca de la caja pero era visible.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta de otra luz, en una mesa especialmente apartada, era una computadora, portátil, la única que no estaba conectada a la luz.  
  
De nuevo esa conexión tan extraña que tenía Harry los hizo caminar en la misma dirección y Zayn sabía que Había Harry al igual que el, estaba cruzando los dedos para que la computadora no estuviera bloqueada.  
  
Caminaron con cuidado como si la computadora fuera a explotar en cualquier instante o revelar en su pantalla algún horror más grande.  
  
La computadora no pedía contraseña y había dos ventanas abiertas, la primera era una notificacion que decia "uso irregular de la batería, por favor conectar a la toma de corriente, si su trabajo sigue consumiendo la batería a esta velocidad la batería se agotará en 30 min" Zayn no lograba reconocer el sistema operativo del aparato en su casa tenía una Mac y en la escuela usaban Windows, y podía afirmar que no era ninguna de las dos.  
  
-quizá solo es un capa de personalización -Harry contestó a sus pensamientos.  
  
La segunda ventana parecía un servicio de mensajería pero no tenía el nombre de ninguna marca o compañía, no había ningún correo electrónico y tampoco una función de ajustes, la conversación se llevaba entre CTRL01 y JFO007.  
  
Zayn se sentó frente al dispositivo con Liam parado muy cerca de el.  
  
Movió el puntero en la computadora para revisar desde el inicio de la conversación.

 

  
7:02 pm, sys: inicio de sesión   
7:03 pm, sys: acreditación exitosa   
7:03 pm, sys: conexión al satélite iniciada.   
7:04 pm, sys: conexión en progreso.   
7:05 pm, sys: conexión exitosa.   
7:05 pm, sys: estado de conexiones: limpio (ninguna anormalidad detectada)   
7:26 pm, sys: programa de encriptación de datos iniciado.   
7:26 pm, sys: fallo del programa, revisar y/o conectar el dispositivo a una corriente eléctrica.   
7:26 pm fallo en la conexión satelital.   
7:28 pm, sys: conexión satelital en progreso.   
7:28 pm, sys: programa de encriptación en progreso.   
7:28 pm, sys: conexión exitosa.   
7:30 pm, sys: estado de conexiones limpia (ninguna anormalidad detectada)   
7:31 pm, sys: programa de encriptación activado.   
  
7:40 pm, sys: línea segura.   
  
7:56pm, CRTL01: reporte del protocolo LAND01   
  
7:57 pm, JFO007: alojamiento exitoso, revisar archivo adjunto.   
  
Zayn imprimió el archivo adjunto.   
  
8:09 pm CTRL01: confirmando protocolo LAND01 exitoso, reporte enviado a la sede.   
  
Harry volvió de la impreso con los archivos impresos y era 3 imágenes impresas cada uno.   
  
La primera era una foto satelital del lugar, con una x roja marcando lo que creía era el punto exacto donde se encontraba la caja, la segunda tenía un título que decía planos de base de operación y contención, y era exactamente eso, un plano detallado de la base en la que estaban, los cercos, la ubicación de la caja, la base y el túnel.   
La tercera era una imagen de las dos anteriores fusionadas, es decir, el plano de la base dibujado sobre la fotografía satelital.   
  
8:10 pm, CTRL01: confirmar interferencias ambientales, humanas, floral, animal y geográfica.

8:11 PM JFO007:

AREA 1

-Ambiental: ninguno.

-Humana: A1H:01.

-Animal: A1A2:01

-Geografica: ninguno:

-Otro: ninguno.

AREA 2:

-Ambiental: A2A1:01, A2A1:02

-Humana: ninguno.

-Animal: A2A2:01

-Geografica: ninguno.

-Otro: A2O:01.

AREA 3

-Ambiental: A3A1:01, A3A1:02.

-Humana: ninguno.

-Animal: A1A2:01

-Geografica: A3G:01

-Otro: A3O:01, A3O:02

 

8:15 PM CTRL01:

confirmación de reporte recibido, agentes serán enviados para solucionar el asunto con A1H:01.

Favor de comenzar a explicar el fenómeno A1A2:01.

 

8:16 PM, JFO007:

A1A2:01: Ningun ser vivo ha sido encontrado en las cercanías del cerco externo (AREA1)

  
  


-Que es el AREA1? -le pregunto a H que examinara la hojas que habían impreso con anterioridad.

 

H las examinó un segundo y después las puso enfrente de Zayn sobre el teclado, Zayn siguio con la vista el punto que marcaba H con su dedo, el ÁREA 1 se refería a todo lo que estuviera fuera del primer cerco, el cerco exterior.

El AREA2 era todo el área que estaba entre la cerca exterior y el interior,  el AREA3 era lo que estaba dentro del cerco que escondía la caja.

  
  


8:18 PM, CTRL01:

Notas agregadas, por favor de explicar los fenómenos A2A1:01 y A201:02.

 

8:19 PM JFO007:

A2A1:01 La caja parece estar absorbiendo la luz de alrededor.

A2A1:02 Además de la luz la caja parece estar absorbiendo la calor.

 

8:21 PM CTRL01: 

Notas agregadas favor de explicar fenomeno A2O:01.

 

8:22 PM JFO007: 

A2O:01 debido a lo sucedido en A2A1:01 el rango y la claridad disminuye, personal reporta esfuerzo extra para poder ver. También debido a A2A1:02 la temperatura parece mantenerse 10 grados por debajo de la temperatura ambiente, ropa extra ha sido provista a todo el personal.

 

8:23PM CTRL01: 

Notas agregadas, favor de explicar A2A2:01.

 

8:25 PM JFO007:

Ninguna clase de vida animal fue encontrada sobre, en o debajo de la tierra.

 

8:26 PM CTRL01:

Notas agregadas, por favor explique A3A1:01 y A3A1:02.

 

8:27 PM JFO007: 

A3A1:01 la fuerza con que la caja absorbe la luz es más potente mientras cerca se esté, a esta distancia la visibilidad se ve reducida de un 50 a 75%.

A3A1:02 la calor a esta distancia también es extrema, manteniéndose desde nuestra llegada a una temperatura de 0 grados.

 

8:30 PM CTRL01: 

Notas agregadas, ahora describa A3A2:01

 

8:31 PM JFO007:

De nuevo ninguna clase de vida animal fue encontrada dentro del ÁREA 3, sobre, en o debajo de la tierra.

 

8:32 PM CTRL01:

Notas agregadas, por favor describa A3G1:01.

 

8:33 PM JFO007:

A3A1:01 El agua dentro del cerco interior (AREA3) está estancada, por alguna razón desconocida no fluye, el agua se mantiene a una temperatura constante de 0 grados sin llegar a congelarse.

 

El agua como la luz y la calor no es absorbida por la caja.

 

8:35 PM CTRL01:

Notas agregadas, por favor explique A3O:01 y A3O:02.

8:36 PM JFO007:

A3O:01 a esta distancia la fuerza de absorción parece tan potente que incluso dobla y absorbe la luz al igual que hace con el calor, pero también es selectiva pues no parece absorber nada más.

Debido a la baja visibilidad los investigadores han tenido que forzar la vista lo que les ha causado fuertes dolores de cabeza.

En cuanto al frio todo aquello que contenga agua y se encuentre dentro del perímetro de la zona 3 se congelara en 10 minutos.

 

Periodos de investigación se han reducido a 5 minutos.

 

A3O:02 a esta distancia la caja parece estar absorbiendo la energía de cualquier dispositivo, y a más distancia si la fuente es potente, pero también se hace débil al llegar a la zona 3.

 

Esto no ha sido comprobado, los investigadores aún lo están analizando.

 

8:45 PM CTRL01:

Notas agregadas, favor de confirmar la búsqueda de agentes biológicos desconocidos.

 

8:46 PM JFO007:

Tras el análisis de la vegetación, agua y aire nada ha sido encontrado.

La verificación en animales no ha sido posible porque ninguno fue encontrado.

Motivo por el que desaparecieron o huyeron es desconocido.

 

JFO007: numero de excursiones al interior del area 3: 6 en total. Ninguna novedad mas que las señaladas anteriormente.   
La proxima excursion esta programada para 9:45 pm tiempo en el que se espera que los investigadores hayan vuelto a su temperatura normal y los dolores de cabeza hayan desaparecido o al menos reducido.

  
CTRL01: anotado, cualquier cambio mientras tanto háganoslo saber.

  
Todo aquello dejaba más preguntas que respuestas, para empezar la falta de curiosidad con que hablaban las dos personas.   
Otra cosa es que hablaban de alguien mas, de alguna clase de superior por lo que definitivamente habia alguna clase de jerarquía, pero quien? El gobierno?

  
-parece que necesitaremos mas ropa si de verdad queremos entrar a ver la caja- Liam suspiro como temiendo aquello..

  
Pero era verdad si bien ya no escurrian agua aún estaban empapados y segun la conversacion en el ordenador no durarian mas de 5 minutos.

  
había vuelto la luz, y todo alrededor había tomado otra dimension, como si hubiera más espacio entre los escritorios, como si el lugar hubiera crecido pero en realidad a la luz del descubrimiento se sentían más pequeños, como lo haria cualquier humano que se enfrente a lo desconocido.

  
-mejor terminemos de leer la conversacion- sugirió Harry y todos volvieron la vista al ordenador portatil.

  
10:15 PM CTRL01: ha pasado media hora desde la excursión programada a 9:45 PM reportar resultados de excursion.   
10:20 PM CTRL01: solicitando reporte de la ultima excursion.   
10:25 PM CTRL01: de acuerdo al protocolo Land01 si no responde en 5 minutos será relevado de sus tareas.   
10:30 PM CTRL01: ACTA 1270.land01:8080 el jefe de operaciones de la misión 1270:8080 ha sido relevado por incumplimiento de sus funciones, autorización firmada por el secretario de defensas  u reemplazo esta siendo llevado en helicóptero hasta su base, tiempo estimado de llegada 2 horas.

  
no es que estuviera claro pero Zayn supuso que fue en ese punto cuando las cosas habían salido mal.

  
10:48 PM JFO007 cancelen todo.   
10:49 PM CTRL01: cancelar que? expliquese.   
10:50 PM JFO007: algo se ha tragado a los investigadores.   
10:51 PM CTRL01: información sin sentido, explique lo sucedido.   
10:59 PM JFO007: ha sido en la ultima excursión, los tres científicos han desparecido, al área 3 esta salpicada con lo que creemos es la sangre de los investigadores como si hubieran sido exprimidos. entre con otros 3 guardias de seguridad para buscar o por lo menos averiguar que ha pasado, algo salio de la caja o no se si algo absorbió a los guardias, sus huesos crujieron y explotaron cuando pasaron por los agujeros de la caja.   
11:05 PM CTRL01: le ordenó que se tranquilice y permanezca en su posición, acabo de comunicarme con el nuevo jefe de operaciones y se encuentran a una hora con 25 minutos de la base.   
11:11 PM JFO007: nos largamos, hay algo mas en la base, los soldados estan desapareciendo uno a uno sin dejar rastro, no puedo mantenerlos calmados por más tiempo.   
11:12 PM CTRL01: se le ordena que permanezcan alli, todos aquellos que abandonen su puesto serán castigados.   
11:15 PM JFO007: no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, lo que sea eso no es más inteligente que nosotros pero es mas fuerte y con habilidades imposibles.   
11:15 PM CTRL01: 1 hora y 15 minutos para que el nuevo jefe de operaciones llegue, permanezca en su puesto es una orden.   
11:16 PM CTRL01: ha entendido?   
11:17 PM CTRL01: reporte el estado de la base y la fuerza militar.   
11:18 PM CTRL01: por su propio bien espero este alli para cuando su reemplazo llegue.

  
ese era ultimo mensaje, los 3 se miraron el uno al otro y después a la base, que en sensación era mas grande que nunca.

  
-algo no encaja- dijo Zayn.

  
-a que te refieres, Harry pregunto pero había vuelto su atención a la computadora y se movía por la conversación de arriba abajo.

  
-el ultimo mensaje de JFO007 fue a las 11:15 PM pero eran pocos minutos pasada la media noche cuando los vimos huyendo a mitad del camino, paso más de media hora antes de que marcharan.

  
-eso no tiene nada que ver.

  
-por supuesto que si, la gente estaba desapareciendo, muriendo, en los mensajes estaban tan asustados que a pesar de que podían ser sancionados por sus superiores huyeron.

  
-quizá tardaron recogiendo las cosas.

  
-mira a tu alrededor Harry, no se llevaron nada, algo les hizo permanecer más de 40 minutos antes de que por fin se marcharan, cuando veníamos hacia acá vi un rifle tirado en el suelo.

  
Harry entonces se le quedo mirando, preguntándole por que no se lo había dicho antes.

  
-no lo se- contestó en voz alta a la pregunta no formulada de Harry.   
Zayn entonces escucho un tintineo apagado lejano y constante, por alguna razón se le figuro al de una garra sobre las placas metal del suelo.

  
los escalofrios estaban a la orden aquella noche por que de nuevo un escalofrío le trituro la espina, pero no fue el único que lo había escuchado, Liam y Harry se agachaban para ocultarse detrás del escritorio.

  
Zayn se escurrió por el asiento y con la mirada pregunto a Harry que era lo que había visto.

  
Harry se encogió de hombros pero supo que estaba asustado.

  
Liam había comenzado a temblar violentamente y eso lo distrajo de todo lo que pasaba.

  
le puso una mano entre los homoplatos y con la otra levantó la cara de Liam para que lo viera fijamente.

  
pudo ver el esfuerzo que Liam hacia por no perder el control, en ese momento Zayn creía que sus vidas dependían de que no armará un alborotó.   
Harry apretó su muslo y volvió su atención al sonido que habían escuchado antes y ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

  
como un rayo Harry salió de su escondite y observo a su alrededor.

  
-no hay nadie- ayudó a Zayn a levantarse y comenzó a caminar en la dirección equivocada -Vamos-

-a donde vas?- le pregunto -la salida es en la otra direccion-

  
-aún no nos vamos- la determinación en la mirada de Harry era definitiva -No sin ver esa caja-

  
-Zayn -aunque la voz temblorosa trajo lo más tierno de su ser, no podía negarse a la voz de ayuda de Liam  y si Zayn tuviera que ser sincero en aquel momento, lo que había leído en aquella computadora no había minado su curiosidad, solo lo había llenado de más preguntas que necesitaban respuesta  en ese momento Liam y su curiosidad eran como dos trenes que chocaban a toda velocidad.

  
-vamos no hay tiempo para esto Romeo.

  
-que?

  
-tenemos poco tiempo.

  
-a las 11:15 se les informo que en dos horas llegaría jefe de reemplazo, mira tu reloj.

  
Zayn tomó la muñeca de Liam para ver el reloj en su muñeca.

  
-son las 12:48 am-

  
-eso quiere decir que tenemos cerca de 20 minutos antes de que mas personal llegue-  Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el túnel que llevaba a la caja y sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirlo  era por lo que habían venido.

  
-Zayn? esta vez el tono asustado apenas lo hizo temblar, pero lo que allí sucedía era mas grande que Liam, era más grande que los 3 juntos.

  
-en este momento necesito que recuperes el valor o el enojo si es lo que hace falta, no quiero dejarte aquí sólo a esperar que volvamos pero tampoco te voy a arrastrar allí dentro.

  
Los ojos de Liam enrojecieron y después se endurecieron.

  
-aquí te espero- fue todo lo que dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

  
Zayn asintió y con un ultimo vistazo se echó a correr en dirección de Harry  al cruzar la cortina casi se paralizo, y lo odiaba por que no era la primera vez en la noche, por completo la lona que cubría la estructura del túnel estaba cubierta de sangre  no había pedazos de personas, solo sangre, y no es que tuviera miedo había visto varias peleas antes y accidentes también pero aquella cantidad de sangre debía permanecer por lo menos a 20 hombre  comenzó en realidad asustarse cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no veía a Harry por ningún lado.

  
-Harry- su grito salió más alto y desesperado de lo que pretendia  cuando no respondió dudo en echarse a correr al frente o hacia atras, pero como movido por la curiosidad sigui adelante, lentamente.

  
Unos 20 pasos más adelante se encontró A Harry de espaldas frente a un espectáculo de luces  el miedo y el asco dieron paso al asombro  el frío conforme se acercaba era fácil de ignorar, en cuanto a las luces que escurrian hacia el suelo y dentro de una caja que no podía ver muy bien, era difícil de ignorar  intento enfocarse en lo que ocasionaba aquel fenómeno pero el espectáculo de luces era imposible mente hermoso  vio como una línea de luz líquida se cruzó con el brillo de una estrella lejana y la absorbio, cambiando el color entero de la luz liquida, de un extremo al otro.

  
Por un instante pudo ver la caja.

  
-no es una caja- susurro como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo escuchara.

  
-de que hablas? pregunto Harry sin apartar la mirada del espectáculo de luces.

  
-allí abajo mira - Harry alcanzó a ver el momento en que la caja absorbía lo ultimo  de la luz líquida que había visto Zayn.

  
-parece… intento decir Harry.

  
-una jaula? en realidad no era pregunta pero tampoco era un afirmacion.

  
-me recuerda al estadio nido de pájaro en el que se celebraron las olimpiadas hace unos años  después del asombro inicial pudo darse cuenta del agua alrededor de la caja, aunque estaba oscuro podía verla estancada, y alrededor en la lona más sangre.

  
Zayn intento agacharse para ver más de cerca la caja y entonces sus pantalones crujieron sobre la piel de sus piernas y rodillas de manera dolorosa.

  
se llevó la mano al pecho para comprobar el estado de la camisa que descubrió que también estaba congelada  creyó ver que entre sus dedos cruzaba una sombra pero después se iluminaron y pudo ver que la puntas de sus dedos estaban moradas.

  
-Harry- dijo dando un paso atras, fue consiente de la piel de sus labios que se quebraba como pedacitos de hielo  Harry no respondio.

  
-nos estamos congelando, tenemos que marcharnos ya.

  
Harry estaba vivo aun, perdido en las infinitas posibilidades de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, pero parecía convertirse lentamente en una estatua de hielo.

  
Su cabello estaba blanco y con cristales de hielo formandose en la punta  no teniendo otra opción más que obligarlo reaccionar lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de regreso por el tunel  podía escuchar como la ropa de Harry también crujía al moverse, realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo habían pasado alli  y después de ver lo que pasaba alrededor de la caja, el túnel lleno de sangre perdió impresión e importancia.

  
-que ha pasado? pregunto Harry en una especie de voz modorra.

  
-nos estábamos congelando.   


ya casi al final del túnel se echaron a correr, crecía en su estómago la necesidad de salir de allí cuando antes.   
como si la adrenalina se hubiera drenado de su cuerpo y estuviera esperando el golpe de horror en cualquier momento,  entraron a la sala de control segundos después y sintió alivio al ver a Liam allí de pie esperandolos,  en ese momento el generador se volvió a apagar y la luz desaparecii dejándolos en oscuridad parcial.

  
-que ha pasado? que han visto?

  
Liam se había acercado y se sujetaba de sus brazos como si de un momento a otro fuera a hundirse en el suelo.

  
-no estábamos congelando, y en cuanto a lo que vimos tendrá que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa- Zayn comenzó a caminar hacia la salida llevando de la mano a liam y sabía que Harry los seguía un poco mas atras.

  
-por que? Liam tenía curiosidad pero en ese momento después de toda la emocion principal sólo quería salir de alli, le irritaba que Liam hablará tanto  fuera de la sala de operaciones había un poco mas de luz lunar, no lo suficiente pero lo justo para poder salir de alli.

  
-alto -siseo Harry.

  
-que pasa? - Zayn se detuvo junto con Liam y buscaron cualquier cosa en la oscuridad de la que tuvieran que estar alerta.

  
-silencio -  Zayn entendió que Harry no estaba viendo nada, lo estaba escuchando, a su mente entró como un mensaje la imagen de un helicóptero y entonces el ruido de las hélices se hizo claro,  Harry se echo a correr en una dirección y Zayn y Liam en otra.

  
-a donde vas? pregunto Zayn después de haberse detenido.

  
-tenemos que regresar por el agujero.

  
-no, podemos nos congelaremos

  
-si atravesamos la puerta y andamos por el camino nos encontraremos con los del helicóptero y no creo que sean muy amigables.

  
Harry tenía razon, por mucho que le pesará tener que arrastrarse por el agua no podía poner en riesgo a Liam,  lo único que le atravesaba la mente en ese momento es que esas personas si lo deseaban los podían hacer desaparecer, y conociendo su historial Zayn suponía que la gente diría que se había metido en problemas de drogas y había escapado y que se habia llevado a Liam con el.   


El ruido del helicóptero era realmente alto y reaccionó cuando por encima de la copa de los árboles vio las luces  en menos de lo que era posible corrió todo el camino a través del campo y del río hasta el agujero del drenaje arrastrando a Liam de la mano.   


Harry se metió primero, volvió a meter a Liam por delante y el se metió al ultimo,  en la oscuridad debajo de la tierra su cuerpo fue alcanzado por el panico, de sus ojos caían lágrimas pesadas y su cuerpo se sentía acuchillado por miles de agujas frias,  no quería pensar en el aire que le estaba haciendo falta,  era lo ultimo que reflexionaria pero si no se controlaba entraría en shock  salieron del otro lado, debajo del lavabo y se echaron a correr  había vuelto la luz mientras estaban en la tubería del drenaje, también el ruido del helicóptero se había detenido por lo que suponía que también habían aterrizado en algún punto, pero avanzaron a trompicones por la casa, causando mucho ruido  comenzaron a disparar a la casa desde algun punto, haciendo volar por el aire pedazos de madera y polvo  pero los 3 ya habían salido de alli y se arrastraban de nuevo para alcanzar el borde del bosque  cuando estuvieron allí se echaron a correr, perdió de vista a Harry pero no sólto en ningún momento la mano de Liam que le seguía muy bien el ritmo.   
-Zayn   
el no se detuvo ya habría tiempo p ara hablar.   
-Zayn, nos estamos perdiendo.

  
Zayn no contesto pero cambio el curso, no estaba perdido solo se estaba alejando del camino que llevaba a la granja  despues de lo que parecio una hora corriendo en la oscuridad alcanzaron la furgoneta de Harry por la parte de atras, habían tomado una curva que los retraso pero era mas segura.

  
Harry ya estaba allí terminando de cambiarse la ropa mojada por seca,  casi sin pensar Zayn alcanzó la mochila en la furgoneta y le tendió la ropa seca a Liam  levantó la vista cuando Liam no la tomó y vio que no podía, las manos le temblaban violentamente y un gemido bajo salía de sus labios  en cualquier momento se echaría a gritar,  intento acercarse para tranquilizarlo pero Harry lo paso por un lado.

  
-comienza a cambiarte la ropa -le ordeno Harry -yo ayudó a Liam, necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes.   
le incómodo un poco ver que Harry manejará de manera tan bruta a Liam, pero parecía haber recuperado la compostura así que se cambio su ropa.

  
El camino de regreso fue silencioso y a cada esquina volteaba sobre el hombre para ver si alguien los seguia  por que estaba alli, una mirada invisible en sus nucas totalmente fría e incomoda  pudo ver a Harry que no separaba la vista del retrovisor cuando se alejaba calle abajo.

  
No quería estar solo, lo podía ver en su mirada y lo entendía por qué el tampoco quería estar solo, la deferencia entre uno y otro es que el tenía la complicidad de Liam.

  
En casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, ya estaban dormidos.

  
Sileciosamente entraro n y Liam subio volando las escaleras, en cambio Zayn se aseguro de que las ventanas y puertas estuvieran cerradas, un cosa que haria muy seguido despues de los eventos de aquella noche.

  
Como si una puerta cerrada o las cortinas de la ventana pudieran detener lo que sea que estuviera conteniendo aquella caja c on cuidado subio las escaleras oscuras.

  
Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron el nivel del suelo del segundo piso pudo ver la luz que venia dejabo de la puerta de la habitacion que compartia con Liam y  al realizar aquello volvieron a el todas las veces en que Liam no habia actuado como normal aquella noche y  quiza lo más extraño era el sentimiento de querer protegerlo que nacio de el de manera inevitable, ahora que el peligro habia quedado atras se sentia un poco incomodo, como sería su relacion de hermanos?medios hermanos, hermanos adoptivos ahora que habian mostrado semejante debilidades frente al otro.

  
Cuando alcanzó la puerta está se abrió con un agudo y alto quejido, la luz se rego como agua por el pasillo.

  
-Zayn? Liam?-

  
-si madre, somos nosotros acabamos de llegar-

  
-como estuvo la fiesta?-

  
por un momento el mundo se quedo mudo, en medio de la habitacion en el espacio qur habia entre las dos camas estaba Liam de pie vistiendo unos calzoncillos humedos que no dejaban nada a la imaginacion.

  
Su piel parecia blanquisima, tan blanca que era imposible, tan blanca como su piel no lo era, Liam siempre llevaba un bronceado ligero por sus juegos de futbol y aquello era algo mas una especie de transformacion, d e hecho, su piel tenia una hiridicencia que iluminaba toda la habitacion en un niebla de ensueno como si aquello no fuera real, l os ojos de Liam se abrian con la misma sorpresa con que Zayn lo veia a el.   


Levanto su mano derecha y descubrio con sorpresa que el también brillaba, de pronto el anillo de su padre que llevaba cayo al suelo, pero no solo se habia caido, el anillo le habia atravesado el dedo c on un suave murmullo el resto de su ropa cayo al suelo.   


Dirigio la vista a Liam que ahora tambien se encontraba desnudo, no le sorprendia su desnudez tanto como la pureza que despedia su cuerpo, en ese preciso momento Liam era un maravilloso espectaculo.

  
-vamos a morir? Pregunto Liam, pero sus palabras eran extrañas como si les hiciera falta aire, como si las pronunciará un asmatico.

  
Sus cuerpos no solo brillaban tambien se volvian transparentes y esa transparencia estaba alcanzando el pecho de Liam

Y como si no tuviera nada que temer, o nada que perder dio su ultimo respiro, rindiendose al hecho de que estaban a punto de desaparecer sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

  
-parece que nos estamos desintegrando, le respondio con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, -vamos a desaparecer.

  
Los ojos de Liam se llenaron ahora de miedo y realizacion,  Zayn abrio lo que le quedaba de brazos para fundirse en un abrazo luminoso.

  
Lo ultimo que Zayn pudo sentir fueron las moléculas de Liam chocando contra l as suyas p ero sus neuronas no fueron capaces de procesarlo, había demasiado espacio entre ellas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
